idol x manager 'Sequel'
by sasuke fans
Summary: Tolong baca Idol x Manager yang pertama/ hubungan yang berlanjut / sedikit kesalahpahaman/ kembang api di malam hari/ Sedikit terlambat, fic ini khusus untuk hari natal dan tahun baru 2018, tapi udah lewat, hehehe. ONESHOOT. M just for save/ enjoy for read, but DLDR...!


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari beberapa film, komik dan drama jepang/korea tentang tokoh gadis yang memiliki pacar seorang idol...

Baca Idol X Manager yang pertama dulu.

Ini gara-gara termakan oleh ucapan reader jadi kepikiran dengan membuat S2 untuk idol x manager, entah mengapa lebih baik buat S2 dari pada sequel, tapi sama aja kan? Kalian (reader) benar-benar jahat! Khusus lah untuk kali ini saja ada ONESHOOT yang sampe punya dua chapter.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Idol X Manager ]**

 **~ Special Christmas and happy new year 2018 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sakura Pov]**

Memandangi poster berukuran A3 seorang artis favoritku, aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandanginya, rasanya aku ingin punya satu yang mana saja, ada begitu banyak poster yang hampir membuatku mimisan, tapi aku harus menahan diri dan tidak boleh mimisan, bisa saja akan menetes di atas poster itu dan seseorang akan memarahiku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi poster itu? Simpan kembali pada dosnya, semua itu untuk para fans." Ucap seorang pria, mata kelam dan rambut hitamnya yang mencuak ke belakang, dia selalu menatap tajam padaku jika melakukan kesalahan dan juga sikapnya itu begitu cuek, tapi tidak dengan setiap tingkah manisnya dan wajah malu-malunya padaku, yaa, hanya padaku.

Ah, aku sampai lupa untuk menceritakan kesan pertama kami bertemu, aku akan menyingkatnya saja, jadi tidak sengaja dia membantuku mengangkat semua barang belanjaanku yang hampir saja di rampas oleh pria jahat, setelah itu tiba-tiba dia datang ke apartemenku, lagi, memperkenalkan diri dan memintaku menjadi managernya, aku rasa, aku lah satu-satunya gadis yang sangat-sangat beruntung, selama itu aku tidak tahu jika dia pun memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku, pada akhirnya, kami menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar, namun itu tidak mudah, kadang masalah akan tiba-tiba melanda kami, tentu saja, mereka-para fans- Uchiha Sasuke, tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sasuke, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan managernya sendiri, tapi Sasuke tidak begitu pusing, dia pun tidak peduli dengan tanggapan para fansnya, dia hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya, namun tak semua seperti itu, para fans lainnya masa bodoh selama Sasuke menjadi seorang artis profesional, ah, aku lupa, aku bertemu dengan kakak Sasuke, kak Itachi, orang yang begitu berpengaruh, di luar dia terlihat tegas, namun di dalam dia begitu lembut, bahkan untuk adik kesayangannya, tak lupa Izuna, awalnya aku pikir dia pria yang hanya sibuk bermain wanita, namun dia pun seperti Uchiha lainnya, maksudnya seperti kak Itachi dan Sasuke, dia pun profesional, sekarang ini novel Izuna sudah beredar di mana-mana, dia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Suna, sepertinya mereka yang bermarga Uchiha memiliki keahlian dan mereka sangat cerdas.

"Bisakah kau memberiku satu saja?" Pintaku, sedikit memohon, selama menjadi manager sekaligus pacar, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat koleksi poster atau pun _photobook_ miliknya yang terbaru, sedih, semua yang nge-fans padanya memilikinya, sedangkah aku-

 **Tukk.**

"Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya dan sudah mengetuk jidatku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Menggosok-gosok jidatku dan menatap kesal ke arahnya. "Jangan mengetuk jidatku lagi!" Protesku.

"Oh, lalu? Apa harus seperti ini?"

 **Cup~**

Sebuah kecupan di jidatku, wajahku spontan merona dan segera menundukkan wajahnya, tingkahnya sungguh manis meskipun sedikit menyebalkan.

"Sasuke!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Apa? Jangan mengambil apapun yang ada di dos itu, aku akan memberimu poster lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Ucapku, senang.

"Aku jadi curiga, sebenarnya kau itu menyukaiku atau hanya menyukai poster-poster milikku." Ucap Sasuke dan memicingkan mata ke arahku.

"Tentu saja dua-duanya." Ucapku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Mana pelukan untukku, kau harus membayarnya." Ucapnya.

Bergegas ke depan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, aku benar-benar gadis yang beruntung, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan artis favoritku dan sekarang dia adalah pacarku, Sasuke membalas pelukanku erat, aku rasa dia pun sangat menyayangiku, aku bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan di puncuk kepalaku.

"Sasuke, kau harus bergegas." Ucapku, dia tidak akan melepaskanku jika tidak ku ingatkan kembali akan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama melakukan pekerjaan di luar, aku pun harus menjaga diri, lebih tepatnya, menjaga sikap, tidak asal ingin menggandeng tangan Sasuke atau bermesraan di depan umum, aku menahan semua hal itu selama kami di luar, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, sejujurnya dia tidak suka akan keputusanku, tapi aku meminta padanya, hanya untuk menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang artis, pada akhirnya Sasuke setuju dengan sedikit terpaksa, kami akan terlihat seperti manager dan artis yang profesional, itulah yang aku harapkan, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mendapat berita buruk atau hinaan dari para fans Sasuke lagi.

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengadakan pemotretan untuk sebuah produk, aku harus menunggunya, di sebelahku adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab atas produk itu, bisa di katakan dia lah pemiliknya, namun tampaknya aku tidak senang akan tatapannya padaku, dia terlihat seperti om-om mesum.

"Jadi benar yaa, jika kalian itu memiliki hubungan." Ucap pria itu, umurnya sekitar 40an.

Aku hanya mengangguk malu, aku tidak terbiasa untuk mengatakan 'iya', seperti mana mungkin seorang biasa sepertiku bisa menjadi pacar seorang artis? Itu sungguh mustahil.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke sangat beruntung, aku rasa seleranya tidak buruk juga."

Hanya bisa terdiam, aku tidak suka akan ucapan pria itu, seakan Sasuke hanya melihat wajah seseorang, tapi aku tidak jelek-jelek amat.

"Ah, aku lupa, aku masih memiliki konsep untuk pemotretan selanjutnya, apa nona Sakura bisa bersamaku ke ruanganku? Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan konsepnya." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Aku ikut saja, lagi pula setiap pekerjaan Sasuke, mereka harus berhubungan denganku, dalam artian aku yang mengatur apapun, Sasuke sudah memberi hak penuh padaku.

Berjalan cukup jauh dari ruangan pemotretan, tiba di sebuah ruangan, bangunan ini cukup luas juga, dia memintaku dengan sopan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan kantornya, begitu banyak kertas dan poster-poster artis-artis yang sudah di gunakannya untuk produknya terpajang di setiap dinding.

"Mau minum teh atau soda?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak haus." Tolakku.

Dia datang dan entah mengapa sengaja duduk di sebelahku, yaa aku juga salah, kenapa harus duduk pada sofa panjangnya, dia membawakan beberapa konsep foto untuk produknya, semua konsep cukup membuatku suka, jika Sasuke yang menjadi modelnya, konsep apapun akan cocok, hehehehe, aku selalu memikirkan jika Sasukelah model terbaik seumur hidupku, meskipun sedikit egois, tapi aku akan selalu mendukung artis favoritku.

Mataku yang sibuk menatap konsep itu dan tidak menyadari jika sebuah tangan sudah meraba pahaku, spontan aku melempar kertas-kertas konsep itu dan berdiri menjauh.

"Ada apa nona Sakura?" Tanyanya, dan aku bisa melihat jelas sebuah seringai yang tidak membuatku mengerti.

"Tolong jangan berbuat hal yang macam-macam selain pekerjaan." Ucapku, aku mulai tidak suka dengan keadaan yang aneh ini.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti, kemarilah dan duduk santai, aku belum selesai membahas konsepnya." Ucapnya dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan sofa di sebelahnya.

"A-aku di sini saja." Ucapku dan masih senantiasa berdiri.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, aku pikir kau adalah gadis yang bahkan akan menjual diri pada seorang artis terkenal seperti Sasuke, beritamu cukup banyak masuk di beberapa situs-situs."

Aku terkejut mendengar setiap ucapan orang tua menyebalkan itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah ciuman dan pelukan, tidak lebih dari itu, bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan jika kami akan melakukan hal mesum seperti itu.

"Dengarkan, aku menghargai anda sebagai salah satu sponsor Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa terima ucapan anda seperti itu, kami bahkan tidak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang anda pikirkan." Ucapku, aku menahan diri untuk tidak marah, di hadapanku adalah salah satu orang yang mempekerjakan Sasuke, jika aku marah, pekerjaan Sasuke akan terancam.

"Membosankan, aku tidak percaya jika kalian tidak pernah melakukannya, apa perlu aku mengajarimu nona?" Ucapnya dan bergerak cepat ke arahku.

 **Bughtt.**

Auhh!

Aku rasa dia sengaja melompat ke arahku dan membuatku terjatuh, saat ini pria menjijikan itu menindihku, ingin berteriak namun mulutku di bekap oleh salah satu tangannya, merontah dan bergerak gelisah di bawahnya, berharap ada celah agar bisa kabur, namun pria di atasku begitu berat dan sulit untukku melepaskan diri.

"Tenanglah, nona." Ucapnya, dan mencium jidatku.

Ihhk! Ini sungguh menjijikkan, kenapa harus mencium bagian dimana Sasuke selalu melakukannya padaku, aku tidak ingin ada lebih dari ini, meskipun dia berat, aku terus bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri, tanganku yang bebas meraih rambutnya dan ku jambak sekeras mungkin hingga rasanya aku ingin melepaskan rambutnya itu dari kepalanya, dia berteriak keras.

 **Brak!**

Pintu terbuka kasar, kami spontan melihat ke arah pintu secara bersamaan, saat itu aku merasa mereka berdua yang ada di depan pintu seperti malaikat tak bersayap untuku, mengangkat paksa pria itu di atasku dan salah satunya membantuku berdiri.

"Anda baik saja nona Sakura?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, sejujurnya saat ini aku sangat takut bahkan tubuhku gemetaran.

"Siapa kalian!" Ucap pria itu kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu tuan." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yang memiliki perusahaan ini." Pria itu sangat kesal dan menyombongkan dirinya.

"Mungkin saja tanganmu bisa di patahkan." Ucap mereka dan tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan mereka itu, apa mereka berniat untuk menghajar pria itu, jika benar, aku harus mencegat mereka, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat memukul pria itu, mereka masih tenang dan menatap santai pria tua yang sudah marah besar itu, seakan tengah mengganggu kesenangannya, cih, aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menonjoknya.

"Diam kalian! Keluar dari sini dan jangan membawa Sakura!" Ucapnya.

"Ha? Memangnya kau siapa? Berani melakukan hal itu pada nona Sakura."

"Kita lapor saja pada tuan Sasuke."

Aku segera menahan mereka berdua, mereka adalah pengawal pribadi Sasuke, mereka akan selalu menemani Sasuke kemana dia pergi, aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan sampai menemukanku di ruangan ini.

"Jangan! Biarkan Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu." Cegatku, aku masih memikirkan dampak jika kedua pengawal itu lapor pada Sasuke dan pekerjaannya akan berantakan.

"Baiklah, nona, sekarang ikut kami." Ucap mereka dan membawaku, mereka tidak peduli dengan pria itu yang terus berteriak untuk membiarkanku di ruangannya dan terus mengucapkann dia bisa melakukan apa saja, namun kedua pengawal itu seakan tuli dan tidak peduli, yang mereka takutkan hanya Itachi sebagai orang yang paling berkuasa.

Mereka mengantarku ke dalam mobil dan memintaku untuk menunggu saja di dalam, salah satunya lagi yang akan menemani Sasuke dan menunggunya hingga selesai, sebelum dia pergi, aku memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke, aku tidak ingin ada sebuah masalah baru hanya gara-gara aku, pengawal itu seperti menghela napas tidak senang, tapi aku memohon padanya, aku hanya ingin kedamaian yang ada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Sudah tugas kami, Tuan Itachi yang meminta kami untuk melindungi nona selain tuan Sasuke." Ucap mereka.

"Aku sangat tertolong, saat itu jika kalian tidak menemukanku, eh? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku di dalam sana?" Ucapku, mereka seperti pengawal yang sudah sangat ahli.

"Sejujurnya, kami terus berjaga tidak jauh dari anda, tapi pria itu membawa anda pergi jadi kami mengikutinya, ada suara teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu, kami pikir dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kami harus melindungi anda nona." Jelasnya.

Aku sedikit terharu, seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah mendapat perlindungan seistimewah ini.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih." Ucapku sekali lagi dan di balas dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan dari pengawal itu, badan mereka terlihat besar dan kekar, tampang garang tapi mereka pun memiliki hati yang baik.

Berpikir jika pekerjaan Sasuke akan cepat selesai, membuka mata perlahan dan ternyata kami sudah berada di jalan untuk pulang, tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, maaf aku tertidur." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau berada di dalam mobil? Kau tidak menungguku?"

"Ah, maaf, aku sedikit lelah, jadi aku langsung ke mobil."

"Kau selalu saja meminta maaf."

"Baiklah, maaf lagi, hehehe." Ucapku dan tentu saja dia akan menjitak kepalaku.

"Menginaplah di apartemenku malam ini." Pinta Sasuke.

"Aku harus pulang, kita bertemu lagi besok." Ucapku, padanya.

Selama ini, meskipun kami memiliki hubungan, aku jarang untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke, kecuali kami pulang sangat larut, tapi jam masih menunjukkan jam 7 malam dan aku masih bisa pulang.

"Di rumah begitu sepi." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapan tenangnya itu sungguh menggemaskan, seakan dia tidak ingin tinggal sendirian.

Yaa... selama ini Izuna sudah mulai jarang berada di Konoha, dia hanya akan kembali beberapa bulan, dan setelahnya dia pergi lagi, Sasuke tidak suka akan tinggal sendirian, dia sedikit protes pada kakaknya yang membiarkan Izuna terus berada di Suna.

"Aku akan datang lebih cepat." Ucapku, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepalanya, dia terkesan seperti anak kecil yaa, sungguh manis.

"Hn." Balasan singkat dari Sasuke, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan dia tidak senang dan tetap ingin aku menginap.

Mereka mengantarku lebih dulu, belum sempat keluar, sebuah kecupan di pipi dan ucapan selamat malam dari Sasuke, wajahku sudah merona dan berbata-bata untuk membalas selamat malamnya, aku masih tidak terbiasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Sakura.**

Hari ini Sasuke tengah berlibur, aku membiarkannya tidur lebih lama dan sengaja terlambat untuk mendatangi apartemennya, aku pun butuh istirahat dan mengatur setiap jadwal Sasuke, memandangi kalender dan baru saja menyadari sesuatu, sekarang sudah memasuki bulan desember, ah, sebentar lagi akan natal dan tahun baru, aku rasa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama Sasuke, mungkin, menatap kembali catatan pekerjaan dan aku memasang wajah sedih, Sasuke memiliki jadwal padat hingga tanggal 2 januari, ini sungguh keterlaluan! Kenapa semuanya ingin Sasuke bekerja di saat orang-orang ingin menikmati liburan! Sirna sudah harapanku untuk pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke, aku ingin sekali bisa berkencan dengannya selayaknya pasangan biasanya, tapi... begitu sulit.

Mengingat kembali saat kami akan kencan, apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja meninggalkan Sasuke sejenak di kafe karena ingin ke toilet, seseorang mengenalinya, mereka berteriak histeris sampai Sasuke harus kabur dan mengirimku pesan jika kita bertemu di tempat lain.

Bukan hanya itu, beberapa kali di tempat hiburan pun, aku lagi-lagi harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya sebuah kencan dengan seorang pacar.

Membaringkan kepalaku di meja, menghela napas, apa ada tempat dimana Sasuke tidak terkenal? Tapi itu hal mustahil, fans Sasuke ada begitu banyak, apa di hutan rimba saja? Aku terkekeh sendiri membayangkan jika kami akan kencan di sebuah hutan.

"Aku lelah." Ucapku dan menutup mata.

 **Pipp.**

Membangunkan diriku dan menyadari jika seseorang tengah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke?" Ucapku, sediki terkejut, dia datang sepagi ini, aku pikir dia masih tertidur.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?" Ucapnya, dia melepas semua perlengkapan di wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat matanya yang seakan masih mengantuk, jalannya cukup cepat dan memilih sofa panjang untuk berbaring, yaa...Aku rasa dia masih ngantuk.

"Aku ingin kau tidur demi kesehatanmu, dan jangan tidur di situ, kau bisa gunakan kamarku." Ucapku, beranjak dari tempatku duduk di atas karpet dan meminta Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Biarkan aku tertidur disini." Ucapnya.

Uhk! Kenapa dia selalu saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau akan sakit, jadwalmu begitu padat, mereka akan menyalahkanku jika kau tidak bekerja dengan ba-"

 **Cup!**

"Berisik."

Oh ya ampun! Jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu Sasuke, aku terdiam sejenak dan kembali menatapnya kesal.

"Siapa yang akan berani menyalahkanmu? Aku akan menghajar mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ish..! Sasuke! Dengarkan aku- hoaah!"

"Tetaplah di sini untuk sementara waktu, selama kita bekerja, aku harus menahan diri." Ucap Sasuke. Dia bahkan menutup matanya dan tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang berada di atasnya, dia menarikku begitu saja dan sebuah pelukan erat melingkar manis di punggungku, aku sampai bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu tenang.

"A-aku berat Sasuke." Ucapku, malu, apa dia bertahan dengan aku ada di atasnya?

"Kau tidak berat, sudahlah, jangan berisik." Ucap Sasuke, dia tetap tidak membuka matanya dan menyamankan dirinya, seakan aku hanya sebuah guling untuknya.

Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut? Sasuke benar-benar tertidur dan aku harus menahan diri hingga membuat pinggangku sakit, menyalahkan Sasuke yang tidak membiarkanku pergi.

Kemudian...

Sasuke enggan untuk pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di apartemenku, dia pun tidak ingin kemana-mana dan memintaku untuk membuatkan makan siang untuknya.

 **Dreeet...dreet...**

Ponselku bergetar, menaruh hidangan terakhir dan mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku.

 **Izuna calling...**

"Halo."

" _Apa kabar Sakura? Aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Nada suara Izuna terdengar ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan menghubungi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tiba-tiba saja menarik ponsel milikku dan melihat siapa yang tengah mengganggu acara makan siang kami.

" _Kau cepat juga bertindak, aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar adik iparku. Apa itu salah? Eh? Kau berada di apartemen Sakura?"_

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku berada di apartemennya?"

" _Kau ini sungguh galak, aku salut pada Sakura yang betah berlama-lama bersamamu."_

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Izuna

Pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Izuna yang berbicara, aku hanya duduk tenang dan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, sepertinya dia pun merindukan Izuna.

" _Sekitar 3 bulan lagi, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan di sini, ada apa? tumben kau menanyakan kepulanganku, kau merindukanku yaa?"_

"Diamlah dan cepatlah kembali."

" _Aku tidak bisa pulang seenaknya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kakakmu itu, dia bisa membuatku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha."_

Memandangi Sasuke, dia terdiam cukup lama dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

" _Sebentar lagi akan natal, apa kalian tidak pergi berlibur?"_ Ucap Izuna.

"Aku...-" Sasuke menatap ke arahku dan membuatku pun ikut bingung, aku tidak mendengar apa yang Izuna katakan pada Sasuke. "-Aku sangat sibuk hingga akhir tahun, mungkin hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

" _Sayang sekali, Sakura yang malang, apa boleh aku mengajaknya ke Suna, kami bisa merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama."_

Sasuke tiba-tiba mematikan ponselnya, aku pikir Izuna mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah lagi, lihatlah, meskipun tenang seperti itu, aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya mengganggu, aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mulai mengambil makanan.

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku juga, apa sih yang Izuna katakan sampai dia semarah itu? Berpacaran dengannya tidak membuatku bisa memahami Sasuke dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari yang cukup ramai, tentu saja, malam ini adalah malam natal, menatap keluar jendela mobil yang tengah aku tumpangi bersama Sasuke, lihatlah, Sasuke begitu tampan dan rapi dengan setelan jas putih bersihnya, sejujurnya aku lebih suka dia mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna gelap, tapi karena ini permintaan pihak acara, Sasuke harus mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna putih agar dia lebih tampak elegan.

Cuaca di luar begitu dingin, salju mulai memenuhi di beberapa tempat, sedikit iri ketika melihat beberapa pasangan berlalu-lalang di trotoar, berjalan bergandengan dan mereka bisa menikmati kencan di malam natal.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku spontan dan beralih menatap ponsel untuk mengecek jadwal Sasuke, ini semua demi Sasuke dan aku pun harus mengorbankan apapun. "Eh? Kau akan menyanyi?" Ucapku, sedikit terkejut melihat _rundown_ acara untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumamnya singkat.

"Tapi, kau sudah tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi, bahkan kau jarang untuk latihan."

"Hanya untuk pembukaan saja."

"Benarkah? Wah... ini termasuk rejeki besar untukku, aku jadi bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi." Ucapku, senang, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sasuke tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi.

"Apa suaraku sebagus itu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatapku dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan masih menyimpan semua album originalmu di rumah!" Tegasku.

"Dasar maniak." Ucapnya dan menyentil jidatku.

"Auh! Itu sakit!" Protesku. "Apa kau lupa jika aku ini fans beratmu." Ucapku dan sengaja berwajah cemberut.

Sasuke mendekat dan membuatku malah menjauh, meskipun kedua pengawal Sasuke itu tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kami lakukan di belakang, tetap saja ini membuatku malu.

"Lagu ini khusus untukmu." Bisik Sasuke.

Wajahku merona, wajah Sasuke pun masih tidak menjauh dari hadapanku, menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, berharap Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau harus mendengarnya, aku diam-diam menulis lagu ini." Ucap Sasuke, aku bisa merasakan jika dia sudah kembali pada posisi duduknya.

Aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia benar-benar berbakat, bahkan aku pikir dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menulis lagu dan latihan, aku sungguh takjub padanya.

"Pasti! Aku pasti akan mendengarnya." Ucapku dan tersenyum malu, Sasuke membuatkan laguku untukku? Keberuntungan di malam natal, walaupun semua fans mendengarnya, tapi lagu itu untukku, heheheh aku jadi merasa sangat spesial.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah bangunan yang begitu luas, besar, dan megah, bagian depan akan ramai dengan antrian tiket, aku bisa melihat beberapa artis dan idol terkenal turut di undang dalam acara ini, kami harus melewati pintu belakang, di depan cukup sesak dan akan sangat sulit melewatinya.

Sebelum turun dari mobil, kembali menatap Sasuke, merapikan setelan jas dan rambutnya, dia sudah cukup sempurna dan terlalu tampan, lagi-lagi aku harus menahan diri, membiarkan Sasuke keluar mobil lebih dulu dan aku menyusulnya, kami akan profesional, tidak akan ada gandengan saat berjalan bersama, aku hanya akan berjalan di belakangnya, sorot kamera dan berbagai cahaya _flash_ dari kamera akan ramai tersorot pada Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang juga mulai turun, kami harus cepat jalan mengingat waktu bersiap tidak begitu lama.

Salah seorang kru akan menuntun kami ke ruangan ganti, masing-masing artis akan di beri ruangan, tanganku sampai membeku melihat semua kerumunan tadi, para wartawan, kameramen, dan beberapa orang yang sibuk meliput.

"Untuk pembukaan, Sasuke kau akan penampilan kedua, apa kau sudah sia-" Ucapanku terputus dan hanya ada pelukan erat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! pakaianmu akan kusut lagi." Ucapku, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya, pelukannya mengerat dan seakan memintaku untuk tetap tenang, entah mengapa dia terkesan gugup, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, tenang, yaa... dia selalu tenang, tapi hanya wajahnya, tingkahnya tidak bisa di sembunyikannya.

Membalas pelukan Sasuke, memberinya sebuah kekuatan agar sukses untuk acara ini.

"Semangat." Ucapku.

Pelukan kami melonggar dan aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, dia tersenyum, lagi-lagi aku harus mendapat wajah langka itu.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu dan Sasuke di minta untuk bersiap, aku harus kembali merapikan pakaian yang menjadi sedikit berantakan, memperhatikan apapun lagi dan semua sudah beres, Sasuke sudah siap untuk keluar.

 **Cup..~**

Kecupan di bibirku, sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu dan seorang kru memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Aku sampai harus menahan malu setelah tingkah manisnya tadi.

Melihat dari sisi panggung dan yang datang sangat banyak, kabar yang aku dengar tiket di acara ini habis terjual, sayang sekali Ino tidak bisa datang, dia tiba-tiba sakit dan hanya berdiam diri di rumah, jika Ino ada pun dia pasti akan sangat senang.

Berjalan menjauh dari panggung, di koridor pun aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari panggung, terutama bagian pembukaan dari Sasuke, sontak para penonton wanita yang tidak di beri kabar jika Sasuke akan menyanyi lagi khusus di acara ini di sambut begitu baik, mereka berteriak histeris menyebutkan nama Sasuke, aku bersyukur jika mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hubungan kami dan tetap menjadikan Sasuke sebagai idol mereka.

Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dan membuatku harus lebih waspada, salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja menabrakku, bokongku tepat mendarat ke arah lantai, orang-orang yang lewat tadi sudah pergi, aku tidak perlu marah, semua yang ada di sini begitu sibuk dan harus di maklumi, mencoba berdiri dan sebuah uluran tangan di hadapanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang pria, mengangkat wajahku dan menatap seorang pria yang tidak asing bagi penglihatanku. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, setelah ini kita harus bertemu lagi. Dah." Ucapnya lagi dan pergi begitu saja, dia hanya membantuku berdiri dan kembali ke arah panggung.

Mencoba mengingat wajah itu, tapi dimana aku pernah melihatnya? Sontak membuatku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, dia adalah Shimura Sai, dulunya dia adalah salah satu personil Konohastar, dia pun merupakan _leader_ dan vocal utama, hingga dua tahun yang lalu, mereka resmi membubarkan gurb idol itu, ada yang tetap menjadi penyanyi dan ada yang menjadi artis.

Tunggu sampai Ino mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengannya, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu idol favorit Ino, aku pun mengaguminya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke yang menjadi nomer satu untukku.

Berusaha menjauh dari koridor itu agar tidak menabrak siapapun lagi, beberapa orang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari arah panggung, suasananya membuatku merasa asing sendiri, seakan mereka menatap tidak senang padaku atau pun membisikkan jika aku orang yang akan membuat masalah dalam karir Sasuke, menghembuskan napas perlahan, semua itu hanya pemikiranku saja, aku harus berpikir positif dan menepisnya.

Menunggu Sasuke dan dia belum kembali dari panggung, dia masih memiliki beberapa _rundown_ lagi, kembali ke arah koridor menuju panggung, mungkin dia menungguku di sana, namun hanya beberapa kru dan idol yang sudah selesai tampil.

"Wah, kau masih di sini, syukurlah, aku sempat mencarimu." Ucap Sai, dia bahkan berjalan lebih cepat hanya untuk menghampiriku.

"A-anda mencariku?" Ucapku dan terlalu formal.

Sebuah senyum darinya, dia selalu di nobatkan sebagai idol yang memiliki senyum paling manis dan menawan, bernapas lega, tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai manager Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Tadi adalah jadwal performku, jadi aku tidak sempat untuk meminta maaf dengan baik." Ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ucapku, baru kali ini aku melihat Sai secara langsung, wajahnya jauh lebih manis saat di lihat dari pada di layar kaca, sikapnya pun ramah, jika Ino ada di sini, dia pasti sudah sangat heboh. "Apa aku bisa minta tanda tanganmu?" Ceplosku, aku sangat ingin memberikannya pada Ino.

"Tanda tanganku?" Ucap Sai, seakan tidak percaya jika aku meminta tanda tangannya secara langsung.

Mengangguk cepat dan tegas, pria di hadapanku ini malah menutup mulut dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu fans di sini, bagaimana bisa kau di ijinkan masuk?" Ucapnya.

"Aku sebenarnya kru." Ucapku, yaa anggap saja aku kru, itulah ide yang terlintas, tidak ingin ada banyak pertanyaan lagi dari pria berwajah manis ini.

"Oh, maaf, baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke ruanganku, aku akan memberimu di sana." Ucapnya.

Aku mengikutinya di sebuah ruangan istirahat miliknya, sepertinya hari ini pun keberuntunganku, Sai akan membagikan poster dan tanda tangannya khusus di acara ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, sejujurnya ini untuk temanku, dia sangat mengagumimu." Ucapku.

Sai tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu posternya untuk di tanda tangani, tak lupa nama Ino akan di tulisnya dengan rapi.

"A-apa aku bisa mengambil foto juga?" Ucapku.

"Tentu." Lagi-lagi dia mengijinkanku, dia sungguh idol yang amat sangat ramah.

Sai mulai berpose, sebuah senyum di wajahnya dan memotretnya dengan menggunakan ponselku, setelah ini akan aku kirimkan pada Ino. Sai kembali mengambil sebuah posternya lagi.

"Ini khusus untukmu." Ucapnya.

"Untukku?"

"Iya, kau bahkan belum menyembutkan namamu."

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku. Selain ramah, dia juga sangat baik, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin memberikan poster miliknya untukku, tapi berbeda dengan Sai.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapku, berjalan keluar dari ruangan istirahat Sai dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

Katanya poster ini sebagai permintaan maafnya, berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke, sebaiknya aku di sana saja, mengambil ponselku dan mengirim foto Sai yang ku ambil untuk Ino, hanya hitungan detik, Ino menghubungiku lewat _video call_.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat foto Sai!" Teriak Ino, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan sepertinya dia masih berada di atas kasur.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, itu untukmu, oh iya aku punya sesuatu lagi." Ucapku, mengambil poster yang bertuliskan nama Ino dan memperlihatkannya.

"Sakura, kau sampai membuatku ingin menangis." Ucap Ino, dia terharu melihat apa yang sudah ku lakukan padanya.

"Poster ini untukmu, nanti akan aku antar ke rumahmu, kau istirahat saja, semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Ino dan _video call_ kami berakhir, Ino tampak senang, aku pun turut merasa senang, menggulung rapi poster-poster itu dan menyimpannya dalam tasku.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Ucap seseorang, berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau mencariku?" Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak berada di belakang panggung?" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya tidak terlihat senang.

"Aku sedikit lelah, makanya aku kembali ke ruangan."

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu, aku mendengarkan nyanyianmu." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, dia seperti tidak senang akan jawabanku, tapi aku sudah mendengarnya sebelum kembali ruangan.

"Kita akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pulang? Tapi acaranya?" Ucapku.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua _rundown_ ku dan tidak perlu lagi naik ke panggung." Ucapnya, Sasuke memintaku bersiap dan kita akan segera pulang, sikapnya memang sedang aneh.

Sasuke berjalan keluar lebih dulu dan aku mengikutinya. Hingga mobil menjemput kami dan dua pengawal itu mengantarku pulang, tidak ada pembicaraan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke jadi terkesan dingin, aku benar-benar menghabiskan malam natal sendirian di rumah, apa dia marah hanya karena aku tidak mendengar setiap lagu yang di nyanyikannya? Dasar, dia seperti anak kecil saja.

Dari pada hanya di dalam rumah dan tidak melakukan apapun, memakai jaket tebalku dan berjalan keluar rumah, udara di luar memang sangat dingin, malam hari pun masih ramai, aku akan di luar hingga malam natal berakhir, melirik jam tanganku dan masih jam 10 malam, mendatangi kafe yang hanya di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, memesan _coffee late_ dan juga _cake_ yang sedang ramai di pesan di kafe ini, andai saja aku meminta Sasuke untuk tidak pulang, kami bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak mendukung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang tenang, aku menikmati hari liburku, Sasuke pun sedang libur, hanya hari ini saja aku bisa bersantai, besoknya harus mengikuti Sasuke lagi, membuka mata dan mencari ponselku, bahkan dia tidak menghubungiku, berpikir positif, mungkin saja Sasuke masih tidur.

Bangun dan beranjak dari kasur, aku sudah janji akan menjenguk Ino. Beberapa jam berlalu setelah mandi dan sarapan, berjalan keluar dari apartemen, menyempatkan diri mendatangi sebuah minimarket, membeli jeruk dan apel untuk Ino, tak lupa membawa poster plus tanda tangan Sai untuk Ino, mungkin saja dia akan langsung sembuh, pikirku.

Apartemen Ino cukup Jauh tapi masih bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki, di pagi hari pun udara masih sangat dingin, aku ingin naik bus saja untuk menghemat waktu. Tidak beberapa lama, bus berhenti di halte dan berjalan lagi di sebuah kompleks perumahan, Ino tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Memencet bel dan Ino yang membukakan pintu.

"Aku pikir kau akan datang lebih siang." Ucap Ino.

"Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku mendatangi rumahmu saja."

"Bosan? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Sasuke?" Ucapnya dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti, sikap Sasuke kemarin malam sangat aneh, dia jadi bersikap dingin." Ucapku.

"Apa mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan dan kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, lagi pula, ini untukmu." Ucapku dan memberinya poster Sai dan beberapa buah yang aku beli sebelum ke sini.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah sangat repot, membawa poster ini saja membuatku sudah senang." Ucap Ino, dia lebih memilih poster dari pada buah yang aku bawa.

"Selama kau bersama Sasuke, kau jadi lebih beruntung bertemu banyak artis dan idol." Ucap Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu iri seperti itu, aku pun bertemu mereka secara tidak sengaja." Ucapku, tapi itulah yang terjadi, aku tidak berani untuk berbicara atau menegur artis atau idol yang ku temui saat bersama Sasuke, seakan kami memiliki batasan. "Apa kau sendirian?" Tanyaku, rumah Ino begitu sepi.

"Iya, kedua orang tuaku sedang sibuk, mereka bekerja di hari libur." Ucap Ino.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku.

"Aku rasa karena poster milik Sai ini sudah membuatku sembuh." Ucap Ino dan membuatku menepuk keras lengannya, dia hanya terkekeh.

 **Drettt..dreet..**

Ponseku bergetar.

* * *

 **:: Sasuke 3**

 **Aku ada di apartemenmu.**

* * *

Menatap pesan singkat itu dan menatap Ino.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke ada di apartemenku." Ucapku, baru saja ingin menghabiskan waktu menemani Ino, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemen.

"Pulanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf jika hanya menemanimu sebentar." Ucapku, aku belum lama tiba dan sudah harus kembali.

"Sasuke jauh lebih penting, cobalah tanyakan tentang sikapnya semalam, kalian harus berbicara." Saran Ino.

"Kau benar, baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah, pamit pulang dan kembali berjalan ke halte.

 **.**

Setengah jam berlalu...

Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan, dia tiba-tiba saja datang, membuka pintu dan mendapatinya tengah duduk di atas sofa, hal lainnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut, poster Sai tepat berada di atas meja dan tatapannya terus mengarah ke arah poster itu.

"Aku pikir kau akan bersantai di rumah, jadi uhm.. aku ke rumah Ino, dia sedang sakit dan aku menjenguknya." Ucapku, berjalan perlahan, tapi langkahku terasa berat, tatapan Sasuke begitu tenang hingga sulit untuk di tebak, apa dia sedang marah atau sedang senang, aku berharap bisa punya kemampuan untuk membaca mimic wajah datar itu.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapanku, dia masih memandangi poster Sai.

"Apa kau ingin aku masakan sesuatu?" Ucapku, berusaha untuk memahami keadaannya sekarang, mungkin saja dia ingin makan siang lagi di rumahku.

Lagi-lagi hanya tatapan tenang dan Sasuke pun tidak memperdulikan sedikit ucapanku.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanyaku, langkahku terhenti dan tidak juga duduk di sofa, memilih untuk tetap berdiri dan memandangi Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke melakukan sedikit pergerakan, sedikit horror saat dia hanya tenang tanpa berbicara apapun, matanya tepat menatapku dan lagi tatapan tenang, apa aku perlu mencari toko yang menjual sebuah ekspersi, wajah Sasuke amat sangat sulit di baca, detik berikutnya aku hanya mematung dan tidak mengerti akan tindakan Sasuke, poster Sai di pegangnya dan di robek-robek di hadapanku, setelah melakukan hal aneh itu Sasuke berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan, berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan memberi poster Sai yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, Sasuke merobeknya hingga tak bisa di kembalikan seperti semula.

"Apa sebuah poster itu sangat penting untukmu?" Ucap Sasuke, aku sedikit melihat raut kesal dari wajahnya.

"Poster ini hanya kebetulan saja, seju-"

"-Kenapa harus ada poster pria lain di kamarmu?" Sasuke memotong ucapanku.

"Ini hanya sebuah poster dan bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, dia sungguh aneh sekarang.

"Kau sama saja dengan gadis lainnya." Ucapnya, melangkah pergi dan seperti sengaja menabrak bahuku. "Kau ku pecat, tidak perlu bekerja padaku lagi." Tambah Sasuke.

Syok.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sasuke memecatku?

Berbalik dan bergegas berlari untuk menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Jika ada masalah mari kita bicarakan." Ucapku.

"Kaulah satu-satunya masalah di sini." Ucapnya dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya menatap tajam ke arahku, seakan dia tengah menaruh kebencian padaku, Sasuke menepis tanganku dan berusaha pergi, mencoba kembali menarik lengannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau marah padaku? Aku membuat kesalahan? Kau bisa katakan, apa karena poster itu? Baik, aku tidak akan mengambil poster artis pria mana pun lagi." Ucapku, aku masih berusaha untuk berbicara baik dengannya.

"Aku benci akan sikap pembohong seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dan lagi-lagi menepis tanganku.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku, aku bahkan menaikkan nada suaraku, tidak biasanya aku berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Sasuke, aku sangat menghormatinya bahkan menghargainya sebagai pacar dan artis favorit, ada apa dengannya? Aku berusaha memahaminya tapi Sasuke seakan tertutup dan tidak pernah memberiku sebuah penjelasan di saat aku tidak memahaminya. "Apa seperti ini sikapmu? Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan! Dengarkan aku, meskipun aku sangat mengagumimu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan aku memiliki satu atau dua artis favorit selain kau, apa aku tidak boleh sekedar mendapatkan sebuah poster dan tanda tangan mereka? Kenapa kau begitu egois?" Tegasku, aku sudah mulai kesal padanya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerapkan saran Ino saat ini, aku pun marah padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, dia menepis kasar tanganku dan mendorongku menjauh, dia jadi lebih mudah untuk pergi dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sakit.

Bukan pada bokongku karena di dorongnya, tapi pada dadaku, entah bagaimana lagi aku bisa memahami sikap Sasuke, aku tiba-tiba di pecatnya, apa aku sudah bukan lagi manager baginya? Apa hanya kerja sama kami saja yang berakhir? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kami? Semuanya membuatku pusing dan memilih untuk tidak memikirkan Sasuke dan sikapnya sejenak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua hari berlalu.**

Hiks...~ ini bukan sebuah mimpi kan? Aku tidak mengerti, setelah pertengkaran kecil kami dua hari yang lalu, aku dan Sasuke hilang kontak, dia sudah tidak menghubungiku lagi, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya di siaran salah satu stasiun tv yang menyiarkan kabar terbaru para artis, Sasuke mendapat tawaran lagi menjadi seorang pemeran utama di sebuah film, beberapa kali wartawan yang meliput menanyakan managernya yang tidak bersamanya, Sasuke hanya memberi kabar jika managernya sedang sakit dengan sikap tenangnya, dia sungguh pandai berbohong di depan publik.

 **Dreet...dreet..dreet..**

 **Izuna calling.**

Bergegas mengangkat ponselku dan hanya ada isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku.

" _Hey, ada apa Sakura? Tenanglah, aku menghubungimu karena mendengar berita, Sasuke mengatakan kau sedang sakit."_ Ucap Izuna.

Aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Izuna begitu baik bahkan sekedar ingin menanyakan kabarku.

"Dia berbohong, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memecatku." Ucapku dan mencoba menahan tangisku.

" _Apa? Dia memecatmu? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Aku tidak mengerti, saat malam natal setelah Sasuke mengisi acara, kami pulang bersama dan sikapnya mulai aneh saat itu, esoknya dia marah padaku dan mengatakan aku di pecat." Ucapku.

" _Tenanglah, aku yang akan berbicara dengannya."_

Pembicaraan kami berakhir, meskipun aku mulai merasa sedikit tenang saat Izuna berkata akan berbicara dengannya, apa ini berhasil? Hubungan kami seakan sedang di uji.

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi sebuah minimarket dekat rumah, berjalan masuk dan membuatku bingung harus membeli apa, rasanya begitu galau, Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan jika kami putus, dia hanya memecatku, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti dia mengatakan putus juga, ah! Ini sangat-sangat mengganggu pikiranku.

Berjalan perlahan dan melihat setiap deretan rak barang, langkahku terhenti saat melihat cup ramen extra pedas dan hanya tinggal satu, makanan pedas di saat pikiran kacau mungkin akan sesuai, sebaiknya membeli itu saja dan pulang, seakan aku tengah hilang semangat, mengambil cup ramen itu dan sebuah tangan pun bersamaan ikut memegangnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini masih ada orang yang ingin makan makanan yang sama, masih banyak ramen dengan varian lain.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku lebih dulu melihatnya, bisa biarkan saja aku mendapatkan ramen ini." Ucapku, aku tidak akan melepaskan ramen extra pedas itu.

"Haruno Sakura?" Ucap sebuah suaraku, aku tidak melihat orang yang ikut juga memegang cup ramen itu, tapi dia mengenaliku, menoleh dan melihat penampilan yang familiar, dia mungkin seorang artis yang tengah menutupi diri agar tidak ketahuan. "Haruno Sakura, bukankah itu namamu? Aku masih mengingatmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Be-benar, maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenal anda." Ucapku.

Dia membuka kacamatanya dan membuatku terkejut.

"Shi-Shimura Sai!" Ucapku dan langsung menutup mulut, suaraku terdengar seperti alarm yang siapa saja mendengarnya akan mengerumuni Sai. "Maaf." Ucapku pelan.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Berikutnya.

Aku mungkin bisa katakan orang baik, tapi sangat bodoh, begitu mudahnya membawa Sai ke apartemenku, aku terlalu cepat luluh untuk sekedar mendengar ucapan Sai, dia begitu sulit untuk berjalan-jalan di luar, jika ada yang mengenalinya, mereka akan langsung berebut ingin memeluknya, meminta tanda tangan, berfoto, dan lain-lainnya, wajar untuk seseorang yang terkenal saat berada di area yang penuh dengan fansnya.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf jika apertemenku sangat sederhana." Ucapku.

"Apartemenmu sangat nyaman." Ucap Sai, aku rasa itu hanya sebuah ucapan agar aku tidak malu dengan apartemenku yang biasa.

"Silakan duduk." Ucapku.

Beranjak dari ruang tamu dan mulai menyiram cup ramen itu, aku jadi harus mengalah saja, membeli onigiri dan akan membiarkan Sai memakan ramen extra pedas itu, aku ini sungguh baik.

Kembali ke ruang tamu dan sesuatu sampai membuatku malu, aku lupa membuang poster Sai yang sudah di robek-robek Sasuke, aku malah menyimpannya di bawah meja dan tentu saja siapapun akan bisa melihatnya, meja itu transparan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau hatersku, bahkan sampai merobek-robek poster milikku, apa kau sungguh membenciku?" Ucap Sai, dia tidak terdengar marah, bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menaruh potongan-potongan posternya di atas meja dan mencoba menyusunnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Tegasku, berjalan lebih cepat, mencoba mengumpulkan semua sobekan itu. "Aku tidak membencimu, sungguh! dan aku bukan hatersmu, aku cukup menganggumimu, seseorang telah merobeknya dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, dia tiba-tiba saja melakukan ini padaku, maaf, aku jadi menyia-nyiakan pemberianmu, aku sangat menyesal." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin Sai berpikiran buruk padaku.

"Hahahahaha."

Hanya ada tawa lepas dari Sai, dia kembali tertawa dan hanya membuatku bingung.

"Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku." Ucapku.

"Aku baru saja bertemu orang sepertimu, tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kau membenciku dan hatersku." Ucapnya, apa aku harus bernapas lega atau kesal, dia seperti tengah mengerjaiku. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan siapa yang merobeknya, ini sedikit keterlaluan." Tambah Sai.

"A-anggap saja seseorang yang mungkin tidak suka padamu, mungkin." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku, aku bingung mencari alasan.

"Ini hanya sebuah poster, lain waktu aku akan memberikanmu lagi." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum. Uhk, dia sungguh idol yang sangat baik.

Setelah masalah poster yang di robek dan di temukan Sai, ini membuat merasa tidak enak, menaruh cup ramen dan beberapa onigiri di meja ruang tamu, aku membiarkan Sai memakan ramennya dengan tenang di rumahku, sekedar memberi tumpangan, dia jadi lebih mudah melepas sebuah atribut yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Untukmu saja." Ucap Sai, dia memberikan cup ramen itu padaku saat aku memberinya.

"Eh? Tapi kau ingin memakannya juga." Ucapku, saat di minimarket dia pun memegang cup ramen itu.

"Aku hanya iseng untuk membelinya, sejujurnya aku tidak kuat untuk makan pedas, apa onigiri ini boleh untukku?" Ucapnya.

"Silahkan." Ucapku dan menggeser onigiri itu ke arahnya.

Suasana damai dan kami makan dengan tenang, aku mencoba bertanya pada Sai tentang masalah karirnya dan kabar grub idolnya, sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Sai pun tidak keberatan menceritakannya.

Ramen ini benar-benar pedas dan membuatku sedikit sakit perut, pamit sopan pada Sai dan memintanya bersantai seperti rumah sendiri, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga di dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sai memandangi seisi rumah ini, Sakura terkesan gadis yang rapi, rumahnya sederhana tapi tertata rapi dan nyaman, di beberapa sudut ruangan ada pot yang tertanam tanaman hijau, menambah kesejukan di dalam ruangan ini, tidak begitu banyak benda pribadi di ruang tamu maupun di ruang makan, mata pria ini tertuju pada salah satu ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, Sai berjalan ke arahnya dan melihat ruangan itu, di dalamnya adalah kamar, mungkin saja kamar Sakura, beberapa hal di dalamnya membuatnya menyadari satu hal, Sakura ngefans pada Uchiha Sasuke, seluruh dindingnya di penuhi poster Sasuke bahkan ada yang paling besar, Sakura sudah memindahkan poster Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya, itu adalah perintah Sasuke, dia pun tidak suka melihat posternya mencolok di ruang tamu Sakura.

Di salah satu meja cukup mengejutkan Sai, sebuah foto wisuda Sakura dan pria yang bersamanya adalah Sasuke juga, Sai mencoba mengingat sesuatu, dia mengenal Sasuke, kembali harus menyadari sesuatu, menggumamkan nama Sakura berkali-kali dan dia ingat jika Sasuke memiliki manager yang bernama Sakura, managernya pun di kabarkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, kesimpulan akhir pada ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan seseorang merobek-robek posternya, sebuah senyum di wajah Sai, dia ingin tertawa tapi harus di tahannya, dia akan terlihat aneh kalau tertawa sendiri, pemikirannya jika Sasuke tidak suka ada poster lain yang di pajang Sakura selain posternya, sangat terlambat, Sai cukup menyukai gadis tipe Sakura, tapi dia harus mengundurkan diri sejauh mungkin, Sakura milik seseorang, berjalan keluar kamar Sakura dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sebuah suara dan tatapan menusuk yang di layangkan pada Sai.

Sai terkejut dengan kehadiran pria lain, dia bahkan dengan mudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura yang menggunakan _password_.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, Sakura hari ini sedang membantuku." Ucap Sai, tenang dan senyum manis itu tidak akan memudar di wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak senang, baru saja meninggalkan Sakura selama dua hari, sudah ada pria lain yang seenak jidatnya berjalan-jalan di dalam apartemen Sakura, dan fatalnya, pria itu adalah pria yang posternya sudah di robek-robek Sasuke.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu harus menung-gu." Sakura membeku seketika, di hadapannya ada Sai dan juga Sasuke, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan datang ke apartemennya, berpikir jika setelah pertengkaran mereka, Sasuke tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kaki di rumahnya.

Perasaan pertama, Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi berikutnya adalah kondisi yang benar-benar membuat Sakura dalam masalah besar, Sasuke bahkan menatap dingin ke arah Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau datang?" Ucap gugup Sakura. _"Suasana macam apa ini! Aku seperti di pergokik sedang selingkuh, mati aku! Aku matiku."_ Batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku sedang mengganggu, permisi." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja, dia bahkan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sakura merosotkan diri, dia benar-benar takut dengan situasi tadi, Sasuke bertambah marah padanya.

"Aku datang di waktu yang salah, coba jelaskan padanya jika ini permintaanku untuk datang ke apartemenmu." Ucap Sai, mencairkan suasana, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula dia sudah mengabaikanku selama dua hari ini, jadi aku anggap dia sudah mendapat balasannya." Ucap Sakura, masa bodoh akan sikap Sasuke.

" _Aku memang salah waktu."_ Batin Sai, berpikirkan jika dia menjadi penyebab masalah antara pasangan ini. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjelaskannya." Ucap Sai, sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, kau adalah tamuku dan Sasuke saja yang berpikiran aneh." Ucap Sakura, menguatkan dirinya dan berjalan menghampiri Sai. "Maaf untuk situasi yang buruk tadi, aku senang bisa membantumu." Tambah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan tergesah-gesah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, bahkan pintu mobil pun di tutupnya dengan keras, cukup membuat dua pengawalnya terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, mereka bisa melihat wajah marah Sasuke, pemandangan tadi sangat-sangat membuatnya kesal, bagaimana mungkin Sakura mengundang Sai begitu saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya sedangkan Sakura sudah memiliki pacar, mereka hanya berdua di dalam rumah, Sasuke memecat Sakura, tapi tidak mengakhiri hubungannya, Sasuke punya alasan tersendiri tiba-tiba memecat Sakura, tapi ucapannya itu tidak membuat Sakura belajar dari kesalahan, dia malah membawa Sai.

"Aku ingin ke kediaman." Ucap Sasuke.

Kedua pengawalnya itu saling berhadapan dan mulai melajukan mobil, kedatangan Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura, tapi dia kembali sendiri dan sedang marah, kedua pengawal itu pun bingung.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari pun tiba, setelah masalah salah paham, aku yakin Sasuke salah paham akan situasi tadi siang, Sai bahkan berbaik hati ingin membantuku menjelaskannya, tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan Sai yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba saja kena getahnya, aku menolak niat baik Sai, tidak masalah, aku ingin tahu apa Sasuke benar-benar salah paham, dia bahkan menutup pintu dengan keras, apa itu sebuah pertanda jika dia marah? Hubungan kami jadi semakin kacau saja, dari pada itu, aku sudah harus mencari pekerjaan baru, Sasuke memecatku otomatis aku sekarang menjadi pengangguran.

Teringat akan ucapan Izuna dan kak Itachi, aku tahu saat itu mereka hanya bercanda menawarkan pekerjaan padaku, tapi aku benar-benar butuh pekerjaan, melirik tanggal di ponselku, sebentar lagi pergantian tahun dan tahun ini aku akhiri dengan banyak masalah, hubungan pribadi dan juga pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Aku sungguh-sungguh akan ucapan mencari pekerjaan, sedikit bodoh, aku bisa saja mendapat pekerjaan yang lain di Konoha, tapi aku ingin sedikit menjauh dari kota itu dan juga Sasuke, dia membuatku sedih dan terpukul sepanjang hari, aku sudah menghubungi Izuna dan dia pun terkejut dengan tindakanku.

"Sebaiknya kau menghubungi Sasuke." Ucap Izuna.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di sebuah restoran bersama Izuna, dia begitu baik menjemputku dari bandara dan mengajakku untuk makan siang dan sekedar berbicara.

"Cobalah menghubunginya." Ucapku pada Izuna dan memberikan ponselku.

 _ **Nomer yang ada tuju tidak dapat di hubungi.**_

"Sasuke memblokir nomerku." Ucapku dan Izuna terkejut.

"Dia sangat keterlaluan, aku akan katakan pada Itachi, bagaimana sikapnya padamu." Ucap Izuna, dia pun kesal akan sikap Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan apa-apa pada kak Itachi, bisakah aku mendapatkan kedamaian di sini? Aku sengaja meninggalkan Konoha dan ingin mencoba keberuntungan di Suna."

"Aku rasa kau datang pada orang yang tepat, aku masih membutuhkan karyawan untuk bagian keuangan dan juga perusahaanku menyediakan apartemen untuk pegawai."

"Aku akan mencari rumah baru saja." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Izuna.

"Ini perintah atasan dan jangan menolaknya." Ucap Izuna dan membuatku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

sehari lagi akan pergantian tahun, menatap seluruh isi apartemen yang cukup mewah ini, aku rasa Izuna berlebihan untuk sekedar memberikan pegawai baru sebuah apartemen yang bagus, tapi dia pun keras kepala dan selalu mengatakan embel-embel 'perintah atasan' aku ingin menjadi orang profesional seperti halnya bekerja pada Sasuke, tidak memandang jika Izuna adalah orang yang aku kenal baik.

Memikirkan Sasuke, aku hanya bisa berdoa jika dia mendapatkan manager yang baru dan baik hati untuk menjaga Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Konoha.**

 **Tok tok tok**

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung diri?" Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke kabur dari pekerjaannya dan tidak juga keluar dari kamar saat dia datang ke kediaman.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Ucap Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Sakura agar menyeretmu kembali bekerja? Bahkan pak produser menghubungiku, kau tidak datang untuk melakukan syuting." Ucap Itachi.

Pintu kamar Sasuke akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang lesu, dia terus mengurung diri dan jarang untuk keluar kamar.

"Kau sangat aneh, apa tidak ada hal yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Itachi.

"Jadilah managerku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan merengek seperti itu lagi, katakan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu?" Ucap Itachi, tidak ingin mendengar kata 'Manager' lagi dari Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku memecat Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau memang aneh, kenapa harus memecat Sakura?" Ucap Itachi, menahan diri untuk tidak marah, bahkan Sakura pun di pecat Sasuke, berpikiran jika Sakura akan terus bertahan menjadi manager Sasuke, mengingat mereka pun berpacaran.

"Dia akan lebih baik jika tidak bekerja padaku, beberapa kali tanpa aku sadari Sakura akan di lecehkan oleh orang-orang yang mempekerjakanku, tapi dia pun membuatku kesal berhubungan dengan idol lain bahkan menyimpan posternya, apa dia seperti gadis yang sudah-sudah aku temui, dia bahkan berani membawa seorang pria ke rumahnya, ahk!" Sasuke merintih setelah jidatnya di sentil keras oleh Itachi, dia sudah menceritakan hal sudah terjadi.

"Kapan kau akan dewasa Sasuke? Kau hanya membuatku sakit kepala." Ucap Itachi.

"Kakak tidak mendengarkanku!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggosok jidatnya yang sakit.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari pengawalmu tentang pelecahan itu, orang-orang itu sudah ku buat perhitungan yang berani melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura, tapi untuk masalah Sakura membawa seorang pria dan bahkan memiliki poster idol lain, apa kau akan bersikap egois seperti itu?"

"Aku akan menghajar pria itu. ahk!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapat sentilan keras di jidatnya.

"Aku yakin Sakura terpukul akan sikapmu, sekarang pergilah ke rumahnya, jelaskan semua yang terjadi dan minta maaf padanya, kalau perlu kau harus berlutut dan memohon-mohon maaf padanya, aku tidak mengijinkanmu mencari manager baru, apa kau lupa, aku akan membuat berhenti menjadi artis jika masih memecat managermu lagi." Ucap Itachi dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia mungkin saja dia sudah membenciku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja membuat masalah sepeleh seperti ini." Ucap Itachi.

Sebuah petikan jari, dan dua orang pengawal Itachi membawa Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" Protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapanmu, bawa dia cepat." Ucap Itachi.

Meskipun Sasuke merontah-rontah, kedua pengawalnya itu tidak peduli dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam mobil, mereka bukan pengawal Sasuke, tapi pengawal milik Itachi.

Tiba di apartemen Sakura, _password_ yang di masukan Sasuke salah, pintu di ketuk berkali-kali namun tidak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Nona yang tinggal di situ sudah pindah." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang tinggal di sebelah Sakura.

"Pindah?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan pindah.

"Iya, dia sudah pindah kemarin dan apartemennya di jual."

"Apa dia mengatakan pindah ke mana?" Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat itu dia hanya pamit dan pergi, yaa aku rasa dia seperti sedang ada masalah dan memilih pergi."

Ucapan pria itu membuat Itachi menatap kesal pada Sasuke, sikapnya sudah membuat Sakura benar-benar tersakiti.

Itachi mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang, meminta mencari seorang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, sementara itu keduanya pulang ke apartemen Sasuke dan menunggu kabar.

"Tuan, data terakhir nona Haruno Sakura di Konoha dia membeli tiket penerbangan ke kota Suna." Ucap salah seorang pria yang mengawal Itachi.

"Suna?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap kakaknya dan meminta untuk pergi ke kota Suna, Itachi menghela napas, adiknya lagi-lagi membuat masalah dan ini adalah masalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan wanita.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Pekerjaanku berjalan lancar, pegawai lama milik Izuna semuanya baik-baik meskipun ada juga yang kadang bersikap sombong padaku, mereka pikir aku hanya pegawai baru yang tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan di hadapan Izuna, aku hanya menjaga sikap dan bukan bersikap berlebihan.

Menatap kembali semua kertas data keuangan yang sudah ku kerjakan, Izuna memintanya untuk di bawa ke ruangannya, dia memintaku untuk mengerjakan data bulan lalu, baru saja masuk kerja dan dia memintaku melakukan pekerjaan pegawai lain, untung saja mereka baik hati mau memberikanku data.

 **Bught!**

Aku terjatuh dan kertas-kertas yang ku pegang berhamburan, ini sungguh keterlaluan, seseorang seperti berlari di koridor dan tidak peduli menabrakku begitu saja, bergegas memungut semua data penting itu, aku bisa kena marah Izuna jika pekerjaanku tidak beres seperti ini.

"Sakura."

 **Deg.**

Suara ini? mengangkat wajahku dan melihat siapa yang sudah menabrakku tadi.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ucapku, terkejut, Sasuke berada di Suna!

"Ah, kau ini keterlaluan sekali, tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu pekerjaan pegawaiku." Itu adalah suara Izuna.

Mengabaikan sejenak Sasuke dan kembali memungut semua kertas itu.

"Maaf, aku mengacaukan pekerjaanku." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin bekerja dengan baik di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, yang membuat masalah disini adalah pria itu." Ucap Izuna dan menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghajarmu meskipun kau bos di sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Izuna.

"Dasar tidak berubah, mau apa kau ke sini? Tolong jangan mengganggu Sakura, dia sedang bekerja, lagi pula dia bukan managermu lagi, saat ini dia adalah pegawaiku." Ucap Izuna.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, detik berikutnya aku hanya menundukkan wajah, kenapa Sasuke berada di Suna? Apa dia mencariku? Apa dia hanya datang untuk berbicara padaku? Aku pun ingin bicara padanya, tentang hubungan kita yang mungkin saja sudah berakhir.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan di perusahaanku." Ucap Izuna.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, ini belum jam istirahat, tapi, aku ingin kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan Sakura." Ucapan Izuna spontan membuatku mengangkat wajah dan menatap Izuna.

Aku sudah menceritakan masalahku padanya dan yang Izuna katakan hanya menyuruhku untuk menampar Sasuke jika bertemu dengannya, sedikit takut, apa boleh aku menamparnya? Sejujurnya aku sangat-sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi aku pun marah akan sikapnya.

Berjalan lebih cepat ke hadapan Sasuke, aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat, dia tampak letih dan lelah, apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Tanganku bergerak naik, Sasuke pasrah dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, tapi aku tak sanggup menamparnya, ini salah, aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada Sasuke, menurunkan tanganku dan niatku untuk menamparnya, aku pun hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, mencoba menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi pada kami, meremas kaki rokku, aku menahan diri.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup menghajarnya, aku bisa menggantikanmu." Itu adalah suara kak Itachi.

"La-lama tidak berjumpa, kak Itachi." Ucapku, canggung dan memberi salam padanya, menatap kak Itachi yang seakan serius dengan ucapannya, segera saja membuatku berdiri membelakangi Sasuke dan terlihat seperti menjadi benteng untuk melindunginya. "Ti-tidak perlu, tolong jangan sakiti Sasuke." Ucapku, malu, itu adalah gerakan dan ucapan yang tanpa sengaja aku keluarkan.

"Berbicaralah baik-baik dengan Sakura, Izuna aku pun ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Itachi, dia mengambil kertas yang ku pegang dan berjalan ke arah Izuna.

"Sakura, sebagai bos yang baik aku memberimu waktu untuk hari ini, istirahatlah." Ucap Izuna dan sebuah senyum darinya.

"Jangan berbicara di kantor ini, kalian hanya akan membuat pegawai lain bergosip." Ucap Itachi.

"Lagi-lagi adikmu membuat masalah." Ucap Izuna.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, aku sudah gatal ingin melemparnya dari pesawat tadi." Ucap Itachi.

Keduanya masih sibuk membahas Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi, mereka membiarkan kami untuk berbicara, pada akhirnya aku membawa Sasuke ke apartemen baruku. Kami mulai berbicara, Sasuke menjelaskan alasan dia memecatku, aku pikir para pengawal Sasuke akan tetap diam, mereka melapor pada Sasuke akan keadaanku yang kadang di ganggu, aku menghargai usahanya untuk melindungiku, tapi tidak dengan masalah Sai, aku pun kesal akan sikapnya pada Sai, memandangi wajahnya, wajah Sasuke merona saat mengucapkan 'cemburu' dan marah padaku yang tiba-tiba saja akrab dengan pria lain.

Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya yang sudah terjadi padaku dan Sai, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan Sai pun menganggapku sebagai teman yang baik. Terasa begitu lega saat kami berbicara.

"Aku hanya memecatmu tapi tidak mengatakan putus, kau ini sungguh bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan alasannya, kau bahkan berbicara seakan-akan aku ini melakukan kesalahan besar." Ucapku, kesal.

"Keadaannya bersamaan saat aku mencarimu dan kru yang melihatmu mengatakan kau pergi bersama seorang pria." Ucap Sasuke, memicingkan mata ke arahku, pantas saja sikapnya saat itu sangat aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlutut, kami sedang di ruang tamu dan aku duduk di sofa.

"Ini perintah kakak, aku harus berlutut di hadapanmu dan meminta maaf." Ucapnya.

Aku tersentuh akan sikap Sasuke, jangan sampai aku menangis, ini hanya akan membuatku malu, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mau berlutut di hadapanku dan meminta maaf meskipun ini adalah perintah kak Itachi.

"Apa aku bisa minta satu hal darimu?" Ucapku, menggenggam tangannya.

"Hn, apapun itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun membalas menggenggam tanganku

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu jika kau sedang marah, aku sangat bingung jika kau hanya diam." Ucapku.

"Tentu, berikutnya aku akan bersikap lebih baik padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dan juga, mungkin kau harus mencari manager baru, aku sudah di kontrak Izuna dan akan terus bekerja padanya, ini kesalahanmu karena memecatku." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengambil kontrakmu dari Izuna dan membakarnya di hadapan bosmu itu." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika berani macam-macam pada bosku." Ucapku dan mengajukan kepalang tanganku di depan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar mengatakan menghajar seseorang?"

"Aku belajar darimu." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

Tawaku terhenti, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku, ciuman lembut dan perlahan, dia bahkan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendorongku pelan hingga berbaring di atas sofa.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke saat melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku, wajahku sudah sangat merona hanya mendengar ucapannya itu.

Kembali sebuah ciuman yang sedikit dalam dan menuntut, bergerak gelisah di bawah Sasuke, ciumannya berpindah ke arah leherku dan tangannya mulai bergerak di atas pahaku dan membelainya perlahan, mendorong sedikit dada Sasuke dan menatapnya.

"Sasuke...~" lirihku, sekedar membuatnya untuk tidak berlebihan.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan." Ucapnya, malu, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya, sikap Sasuke yang sungguh manis, meskipun dia sedikit 'liar' tadi, aku tetap harus membuatnya selalu tersadar.

Sebuah ciuman lembut lagi dan berakhir dengan pelukan hangat darinya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke." Bisikku padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang akan keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, malam ini, kami hanya bersama, berdua di ruang tamu, memeluk satu sama lain tanpa ingin melepaskan, menyalurkan kerinduan masing-masing dan sebuah pelukan itu, menunggu pergantian tahun bersama, Sasuke ingin menggantikan malam natal kami yang sedikit kacau karena kecemburuan terhadap pria lain, dia sungguh manis, pacar sekaligus artis favoritku.

Tepat pukul 00:00

Dari dalam apartemen pun aku masih bisa melihat keluar jendela yang sengaja ku buka lebar, langit berwarna-warni dengan suara ledakan keras dari setiap kembang api yang di luncurkan, berisik tapi tetap indah. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat dan sebuah kecupan di jidatku, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya.

"Happy new year."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa membuat fic ONESHOOT yang baru lagi, sejujurnya author sudah lama ingin update saat malam tahun baru, tapi ternyata kelarnya setelah tahun baru, dan lagi rumah author sedang kebanjiran dan malah terkena sakit, jadi agak sulit mau update-update *ini malah curhat*

untuk oneshoot author pernah katakan tidak akan membuat SEQUEL atau apapun, tapi khusus untuk Fic ini author buat deh lanjutannya, demi reader yang ternyata memberi respon baik untuk "Idol X Manager" senang bisa baca review kalian, meskipun lebih banyak minta 'sequel' dasar para reader!

meskipun sudah sangat-sangat telat...

author tetap ingin mengucapkan, **selamat natal dan tahun baru 2018,**

untuk ke depannya semoga author masih di beri waktu untuk tetap rajin membuat fic, penulisan semakin baik, typo berkurang dan ide-idenya makin bikin baper, hehehehe.

eh, ada yang sempat review doa untuk author di tahun ini, terima kasih banyak, mau juga menyapa beberapa penname yang sekarang udah berteman dengan author, **Hyuugadevit-Cherry** , makasih sudah di buatkn fic dan juga **Kimiizumi ChanCherry** yang rajin baca fic XD

next, author akan update fic yang lama tidak update...

okey, sudah segitu aja.

see next oneshoot.

dan terima kasih untuk para reader, tanpa kalian author tidak akan mendapat semangat untuk rajin membuat fic... heheheh.

-SASUKE FANS-

ternyata ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama sepupu Sasuke, author baru sadar kalau seharusnya Izuna dan bukan Shisui.. =_= maaf, sudah author edit yaa


End file.
